The Second War, the First Love
by Cornette
Summary: It`s the second war! Everybody go back to the Headquarters, plus an unexpected boy. What happen if Hermione fall in him? What will Ron and Harry do? Heehee, enjoy, guys! *Chapter 2 is up* Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Second War, the First Love

Chapter 1

Author : Cornette

Disclaimer :JK Rowling, Woohooo!

Spoiler : Book Five

`You can go to your usual room, Harry, dear.` suggested Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. `Dinner`ll be ready soon.`

`Yes, Mrs. Weasley.` replied Harry, with mutual cheerfulness as he dragged his trunks and Hedwig`s cage upstairs. Although Grimmauld Place no 12 clean and tidy now, it still feel empty, neglected more than ever.

Harry continued his steps, wondering how Hermione and Ron will react when they saw him. Because he didn`t send them letter or such. It feels good, though, went back to his friends after only two weeks in the Dursley. 

Harry stopped in front of the room that Ron stayed. Without bothering to knock –he heard someone pacing inside- Harry pushed the door open. He froze instantly. For in the very room exist a person Harry loathed most, Draco Malfoy.

`What are _you_ doing here?`muttered Harry, dumbstruck. Malfoy, who hold several clothes in his hand smirked humorlessly.

`Same question to you, Potter.` answered malfoy, his silvery hair looked striking in the dim room. He walked and pick a few clothes more very calmly so that Harry`s mouth fell.

`Harry! Welcome!` yelled Hermione and Ron, breathlessly from behind him. They were both pink in the cheeks and out of breath, clearly they had been running upstair. Hermione attacked him with her hugs while Ron rumpled his hair fondly.

`Come on, Harry! We`ve got loads to tell yo – Malfoy.` Ron`s happy talk cut into deep growl as he noticed Malfoy.

An unwanted surge of relief warmed Harry`s inside. He thought he had just seen a hallucination. But Ron saw him too, and it means Draco Malfoy here was real. How come Lucius Malfoy`s son, a future Death Eater, their arch enemy, stood here where Harry supposed to sleep and, above all, the secret Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? 

`Don't cry, Weasley. You can sleep with Potter if you wish. I`d move to other room now.`sneer Malfoy irritatingly. At the moment he said `now` he passed them three, clothes piled in his hands.

`Wha-?`Harry managed to mutter after he came back from shocked state. Hermione sighed as she glanced sideways at fuming Ron. 

`He had a bad time, okay? He run from his house to found Dumbledore, who took him here. Malfoy joined the Order of the Phoenix –no, Harry, just him- and Dumbledore insisted us to be good to Malfoy.` said Hermione quickly. Harry gasped at this loudly.

`WHAT!! _He _ joined the Order? Malfoy? He could be a spy, and killed us all!` cried Harry in disbelief. 

`Yes, we knew. But it was Dumbledore…` Hermione hung the words, and Ron snorted.

`He works with the adults, Harry! They let him in! The worst part is Mum forced me to share my bedroom with him. I am sick with his smug face! And I have to be alert anytime! You ought to know, Hermione, I bring my wand to bed every night! I get goosebumps all over me! SEE! He`ll curse me if he has a chance! I KNEW!` yelled Ron, frantic.

Hermione managed to surpress her laugh into a small smile, but Harry couldn`t help laughing.

`Go on, then, laugh!` snapped Ron, furious.

`Sorry, Ron. It`ll be my worst nightmare too, sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. Imagine his pointed face near you all night! Well…urm…however, Ron, since Dumbledore let him in, I don`t think we could change anything` said Harry, thoughtfully.

`Oh, Harry…` whispered Hermione dreamily, looking up with awe. Harry cocked a surprised eyebrow at this. Hermione dashed downstair quickly before Harry could asked anything. 

* * *

Harry`s spirit lifted itself for the next few days. With so many friends around, and the usual busy aura in the Order, he was quite content. There were so many people now, went in and out in Hurry. The old gang, Lupin, the Weasleys, Tonks, Dung, Mad-Eye stayed for some lunch or dinner. Unfortunately, The Weasley Dinamic Duo –Fred and George- was very busy with their job nowadays they stayed only in the night.

Even Prof Dumbledore, once in a blue moon turned up, once again looking merry. He gave orders and helps to his fellow members. Then he`ll spoke to Harry privately before giving him Occlumency Lesson ( which Harry mastered by now). After that, under all their noses, he vanished. Still, Harry caught the idea that however short Dumbledore visit was, the atmosphere will be fine again.

Harry spend most of his time talking to Harry and Hermione. For Fred and George was in their shops and come to the Grimmauld Place late at night. But Harry got packages almost everyday, labelled `Newest Invention from Weasley Shops`. Contained innocent looking sweets, several toys, and potions, signed by `Fred and George Weasley`. Hermione kept saying that it was all dangerous, although a big `Edible` writing was there in every packages. Harry appreciated it all, so he save them in his trunks.

But, when Harry traced the dark house alone, or feeding Buckbeak, memories of Sirius kept hitting him.He swallowed the truth raw and fresh, and it pained all over him. Harry couldn`t help stayed for long time in Sirius`s Room, for hours sat waiting. Or strolled in the dim corridor, in the living room, and he kept glancing at the tapestry of Black family. 

Harry knew he was acting very stupid, idiotic. Somehow he still hoped Sirius`ll pop from nowhere, noticed Harry and they`ll chat together again. When the thought wavered, he felt sick and sorry. Harry promised Lupin not to think about that again.

It was Lupin who got knocked down. He was silent and white-faced for days. Then suddenly got sick. The whole house went panic as Lupin`s illness grew worse everyday. It wasn`t even full moon, and he looked more and more thin and tired. Nobody understand what`s his sickness. He got bad fever, couldn`t eat, and at some point couldn`t even woke up.

When they were about to take him to St Mungo`s (Mrs Weasley and Hermione cried), Dumbldore came. He was very worried when he saw Lupin. But it was Dumbledore! He gave a few drops of blue liquid into Lupin`s mouth and ordered them to take care of him in shift. `Do not leave him alone.`. Nobody dared to ask why, but they were all relieved because Lupin seemed to getting better very slowly.

It was Harry`s turn when he heard Lupin mumbled and rolled unconciously. Harry caught something like `Padfoot…Prongs`. He was sweating yet very pale. Harry knew how it felt. It must be hard, two of his best friend died, one be came a traitor, thought Harry grimly.

Only when Lupin woke up in the morning, then saw Harry, he gasped as if he saw a ghost. Harry swore Lupin mouthed `James` in wonder before blinked. He was the calm Lupin again.He made Harry swore afterward, to be strong, to forget all of the worst memory about Sirius and remmember the happy ones. 

The only annoyance in this peaceful time was Malfoy. To Harry and Ron`s fury, everybody seemed to like him, especially Mrs Weasley. Harry, Ron and the twins just couldn`t make themselves spoke to that git. Mostly Ginny, like Bill too, ignored him. It was Hermione who had the patience to have a small talk. Ron hated this attention, and tried to bring it once.

`I thought you didn`t like my mum, Malfoy.`said Ron coolly, with a hidden sarcastic tone. Malfoy looked a bit alarmed.

`Well, I`m wrong then. _You_ gave me the wrong impression.`quipped Malfoy fast, before leaving Ron.

True, he worked with the Order. Dung told Harry that Malfoy was very useful because he could break the Dark Side codes, and could predict their movement well. Harry and Ron felt the same, they didn`t care. Malfoy smugness was unbearable. Once he found out that Harry and Ron were forbid to join The Order nor attend the meeting, he kept throwing them insulting looks. Harry had to admit, however, Malfoy`s manner was perfect when he meant to. It made him ashamed everytime Malfoy helped somebody with the politest manner ever. Very bizzere, though. 

* * *

`This`ll take forever, Harry!`moaned Ron, when they entered. A big Ballroom, in Grimmauld`s Place. Mrs Weasley forced them to cleaned the house all over again because it was dusty again now. Harry could see the fine marble floor and huge pillars –each curved with white serpent-, and the crystal chandeliers. The huge dome above him gave a spacious, elegant and lavish sense. 

`Right on, Ron. This will take forever.`repeated Harry as he gazed at the far corners. He remembered something then turned to Ron. `Do you know any magic…`

`We`re not allowed.`replied Ron automatically. Harry was surprised, how could he forgot it ? Not after last years incident.

`Then let`s start.` suggested Harry darkly. He dragged the full bucket of water and a mop to one corner. Ron followed nearby.

`Boys! Need help?` asked a women, as she walked in the pillars with admiring glances, knocked several battered chair as she made her way toward them.

`Tonks! Hi!` greeted Ron, grinning. Orange haired Tonks in front of them beamed.

`I`ve been here before, you know? When I was just a kid. Mrs Black always throw a big ball here, full of superb food, music, and beautuiful people dancing here.` said Tonks animatedly, her face dreamy as she tiptoed around. Harry could imagine so. 

`I was never allowed, though.`shrugged Tonks. Ron and Harry stare at her uneasily, they knew the relationship between Tonks mother and Black familiy wasn`t good. `Pity the house was empty for so long! Here, let me help you!` screeched Tonks, cheerfully. Ron and Harry exchange worried looks . With Tonks `help`, they had to double their work.

`Thanks, but-`

`Don't mind! I`m glad to help you!`shriek Tonks, excited, grabbing Ron`s mop and started to mop the floor wildly. Harry jumped back to avoid Tonks `mop attack`.

`TONKS!`shouted Mrs Weasley.

In surprise Tonks turned, her dirty mop slapped Ron right in the face. Ron blinked.

`Oh, Tonks, let them work. The others are waiting for you! Come, we have a meeting now!` called Mrs Weasley from the doorway.

`Okay, Mrs Weasley.` called Tonks back. She turned to Harry and Ron, oblivious to Ron`s wet face. `Sorry, Harry, Ron., I`ve got to go to the meeting. I`ll help you later, fine?`

`Oh, its _okay_ if you`re busy, Tonks. Don`t push yourself.` said Ron quitely, with a fake smile. Harry waited until Tonks turned before burst out laughing. 

SPLASH!

Harry was soaked in instant. Tonks had just kicked a bucket –full of water- with her high heeled shoes as she dashed outside. 

Dripping and grumpy, they mopped the dusty floor. Harry was satisfied, tho, the marble floor sparkled beautifully. They had just finished when they heard someone shouting, then a bang with a shriek. They froze.

`Hermione!`

Both Harry and Ron gasped. They throw their mop then ran at their top speed. Harry kicked the door hastily, only to find an angry-looking Malfoy stood near a white-faced Hermione, who lay on the floor, shaking.

`Hermione!` shouted Ron as he rushed to Hermione`s side, helped her to sat. 

`What are you doing to Hermione?` asked Ron, trembling lightly as his anger rose within him. Malfoy looked at Hermione, breathing rapidly.

`Nothing.` said Malfoy stiffly. Harry raised his wand.

`Answer .` demanded Harry coldly. This git! He wont let him made his friends life miserable anymore. Sirius had left this house for him, and for split second Harry wanted very much to kick Malfoy out. Malfoy himself, was still looking angrily at him.

`Quick! Or-`

`Harry! Don`t!`cried Hermione, speaking for the first time. Then Mrs Weasley hustled in, looking cheerful as usual. She stopped at the odd sight of them.

`What happen?`she asked. Harry felt numb. It was too late to lower his wand now. He didn`t want Mrs Weasley to be mad or upset again. The nasty silence filled the room. Harry hoped Hermione and Ron could say something, but they were as silent as he was.

`Hi, Mrs Weasley.` 

A voice said brightly, it`s not Harry who spoke. He realized after seconds that the voice belong to Malfoy. 

`We can`t handle a Boggart and P- Harry help us. We all know he is very _outstanding_ in Defense Against the Dark Art.` said Malfoy, not forgetting to slip snide remark. Harry made a face as if that`s what happened. 

`Oh, that's so kind of you, Harry, dear.`said Mrs Weasley fondly to Harry. They all breathed in relief when she went back downstair.

`I didn`t do anything. .` began Malfoy, turning to Ron and Hermione. `Coincident. It`s a wandless magic`

`Why don`t you get a grip of yourself!`said Ron furiously, stood up. Hermione moaned weakly.

`Tell her to mind her own business first.` retorted Malfoy nastily. Harry glared at him and Malfoy glared back with his grey eyes. He just wanted to curse this annoying boy in front of him. Made him vanish, forever, didn`t care if he went to Azkaban for that. Harry surpressed it with great effort. 

________________________________________________________________________

`Come in!` answered someone . Feeling _VERY_ stupid, Draco forced his foot stepped inside. The room that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley stay looked quite girlish. They succeeded changing the room that Draco believed dirty and dim before to shine with a touch of pastels, flower and such here and there.

Hermione was sewing something that looked suspiciously like a blue sweater. She bent her head seriously while Draco grow more uneasy.

`Hey, Gin, where`s the other? Is Dinner ready?` asked Hermione, without even looking up.

`Eh-`

Hermione looked up and when he saw Draco her mouth fell into a perfect `O`. She stared for some times and then in the end blinked to conciousness. Draco was still standing awkwardly, his hands in the pocket. Hermione broke the silence at last.

`Oh…hi! I thought you were Ginny. What`s is it?` asked Hermione carefully. For a split second Draco considering to run, because his stomach gave a jolt that he didn`t knew what it mean.

`Nothing important.`said Draco, tried to be calm. He felt he was getting more nervous if he stood all of the times and glance at the peach sofa in front of the window. `Can I-?`

Hermione followed his gaze.

`Sure, sit down please.` said Hermione, waving her hands to the couch. Draco walked across the room then sat. As his body sank in the soft couch, his confidence rose.

`What are you doing Granger?` asked Draco, beating around the bush before talking to the point (that`s when he felt like it). Hermione stopped.

`You can call me Hermione.` she said, shrugged.

`….Hermione?`repeated Draco, correcting his previous words. They both blushed because it sounded real strange.

`I`m knitting. Mmmmm, a birthday present for Harry. I`d be thankful if you don`t tell anybody.`added Hermione quickly. Draco couldn`t help snorted.

`Why do everybody _loves_ him very much? Because he is a great hero?`demanded Draco, his temper snapped unconciously. It`s enough for 5 year he got overshadowed by Potter`s popularity. Plus in this very Headquarters, Draco was fed up to saw how everybody adore Potter, gave the best ones (everything!) for Potter, when he didn`t do anything at all. Draco regreted his outburst. Hermione`s brown eyes filled with pity. Hermione shook her head in earnest.

`No, not because of that. Maybe a few people pity him. He – he didn`t have parents and will never have one. I, myself still can`t imagine how does it feel, grew for ten years alone and in the middle of that horrible family. But – but- I think every body take care of Harry becausehe is an ordinary boy – I mean usual in most of things. I think we all could see a bit of ourself in him. And Harry survived, only him from Voldemort. You see, he is like…our hope.`said Hermione wisely. Draco fell silent. After thinking –although he choose to kiss Snape to admit it- Draco felt that Hermione got the points.

`D`you know he had nightmares?`asked Draco after a long pause. Hermione stared in surprise then smiled.

`Well,you must knew it from meetings or someone else. Harry doesn`t get it like before, because of his Occlumency lessons. But, he said it was worse…always..about…_Sirius_.`said Hermione in a barely audible whisper. She bent her head and blinked several times.

`I never know that Black was Potter`s godfather.`said Draco truthfully. 

`Hmmm…Harry, Harry was so fond of him.` said Hermione hoarsely, she let out funny noises and started rubbing her eyes. Draco wondered wheter Potter cried too, if what Hermione said was true. When Hermione looked up again, she didn`t cry, only her eyes were very red.

`Sorry. I`m stupid. Please don`t tell Harry or Ron.` said Hermione grimly, and Draco nodded. Of course he wont, Potter and Weasley will kill him straight away if they found out he enter Hermione`s room.

`I get nightmares, too.`said Malfoy, his voice louder then he meant too. Hermione frowned anxiously.

`Really? Do you feel okay? Tell me – oh, if you don`t mind- of course.` asked Hermione softly, watching him.

Warm feeling poured from Draco`s inside for this girl. It felt good to be trusted and worried. Surely the lucky brat Potter won`t let her go. 

`I`m fine. But my dream`s quite annoying, always the same dream. I`m in the manor, then Father came. You know, he gave me Cruciatus Curse before I ran outside. It felt so real…the pain and the darkness outside. I ran, but I think it`s the dark way that stressed me. It was long, long, dark, without a clue about the end of it.` said Draco heavily, closed his eyes and shivered as he remembered the vivid memory of his dreams.

`Oh…`Hermione was lost for words in second. `I`m sure it felt scary.`said her symphateticly. Draco couldn`t stand seeing that kind of face and avoid Hermione`s gaze.

`Better than in real life.`said Draco lightly, try to joke. But the effect was bad, Hermione looked more sad.

`Do you mind telling me why you are here?` asked Hermione, pleaded. Draco was about to go, but he stayed his feet. Draco sighed.

`I don't know.`

`What?` asked Hermione, prexpeled. Draco watched the attic seriously.

`I really don`t know. For 15 years life in my family`s fine. I enjoy all the rules in the Malfoys. And then- then those people came with their hood in the Manor. Everything about Mudbl- ehm- Muggle-born and Dark Arts stuff wasn`t for fun anymore. There was a dislike feeling which never turned up before when I saw them killing people too easily.`Draco stopped. Long pained shrieks and jeering laughs filled his ears. Draco laughed humorlessly.

`Dislikeness, only that. I don`t know why I searched for Dumbledore and really don`t know why he brought me here. Really. Maybe he shouldn`t. What if my dislikeness gone and I go home with tons information about the Order?` asked Draco, more to himself. He was worried about it, scared.

`No way.` said Hermione coolly, although her face was white as the wall. `Dumbledore trusted you… **I** trust you.` 

`Thanks.` said Draco suddenly, grinned at Hermione. The weigth that accumulated in his chest for almost 2 weeks got lighter. Hermione replied his smile shyly.

`How about you? You are not going home again?` asked Draco, wanted to keep the conversation light. Hermione laughed and the colour filled her face again.

`I suppose Mum and Dad getting bored at their daughter who never comes home. I was in home for 1 weeks in this year! I was worried about the Order and hurried back here.` explained Hermione, grinning.

`Your parents aren`t lonely?`asked Draco, who knew that Hermione was the only child too.

`Don't worry. My `lovely` cousin Jane made sure it won`t happen. Nice, girl, actually, only she tried too hard to get my parent`s attention. She has been staying in my house since last year. And believe me, it`s suck when you go home, and find somebody stay in your room.` said Hermione, cheerfully. Draco laughed at this.

`Kids, come down! Dinner is ready!` Mrs Weasley`s yell, echoed magically, almost like Hogwarts bell surprised them. Not long afterward they could heard noises of Fred and George coming down stair. Draco knew they were off today.

`Girls! Lets eat!` callled the twins as they continued downstairs, to the second landing. Draco waited until their footsteps gone before he looked straight at Hermione.

`Listen, this is why I talk to you. _I`m sorry_. About yesterday, I loose my temper, I didn`t mean to let out wandless magic.`said Draco quitely.

`Oh, forget it. It was my mistake too.`

`Not only that. Eh- those previous year. I know I could be a very irritating in some ways.` said Draco in honest. Hermione smiled kindly.

`Never mind. I`ve already forgave that long time ago.`said Hermione

When Draco went downstair for dinner while Hermione collected her threads and noodles, they were both amazed about how much they talked to each other. 

To be continued….

This is another story from me! Special one, please, please review, I want to know do you like it or not! As usual, this is full of gramatical errors. Forgive me, okay! About the story, I think this`ll be long. So please, review! Oh, this set 2 weeks after the Order of Phoenix (I`m sure you have read it). There will be lot of conflict here, stay tune! Byeee! 


	2. Chapter 2

??????????????????????????????? ??????  
  
?-??????????????? Disclaimer : Yeah, you know, I know, we know.  
  
Back in the past, one year ago, Dumbledore was considered dangerous and crazy for saying Voldemort was back, now he was popular and respected more than ever for a same reason. Everyday, different magazines and newspapers talked about Dumbledore. The Ministry had asked him to help them, and Dumbledore do help.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix became an elite organization. The main reason was Dumbledore didn't want to attract too much attention. He thought that with these people were enough, and he wanted to choose more carefully. So he kept it secret from even Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore told them once in a lunch.  
  
`Never understand how curious they are, nosey I must say, about our Order. What shall I say? Well, Dumbledore`s Army do fit,` he said, winked at Harry.  
  
The fact was, this summer was one of the busiest summers Harry had ever known. The Death Eaters caused quite a number cases, and spread fear so everyday they were busy. For Harry, Hermione and Ron, too, who didn't even know anything, were expected to work hard. They were not spies or messenger or other cool stuffs, but they cleaned the house!  
  
Amazingly, the Order's member was a lot. Every kind of people came to Grimmauld Place and stayed there for last few days. They came from all over the country. Harry was fascinated to saw so many kinds of Wizards and witches grouped in the hallway. But they created chaos here, and Harry was too busy to watched or try to hear something, he had tons to do.  
  
`We have been working 100 times more than those people for the Order and still they haven't let us join!` growled Ron furiously, as he carried a mound of foul smelling dirty blankets.  
  
People had injuries when they went back from `work`. Not very bad, but some got deep cut. Harry overheard that this war wasn't an open war, but very soon it will be. Hermione fancied healing people with magic.  
  
Because of that, Mrs. Weasley made them lunch and dinner in the dining room. Harry never really liked the long, delicate looking and graceful dining room - plus strangers so he choose to eat in the kitchen with the Weasley`s and Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
In the other hand, Hermione Audrey Granger could feel a soft invincible bound with Draco Malfoy since their talk. They were not stupid enough to chatted animatedly in front of Harry and Ron, who were both fuming at this time. But overtime they met, after all his `warm and friendly` exchange of sneers and insults with Hermione`s friends, Draco will smile a little to her. And Hermione liked that smile.  
  
Draco was busy. Like all the Order members, he locked himself in the spacious drawing room. They only go out for lunch, with tired but e!!!cited face. As long as Hermione know, there were only a little `field work` since all this crowd stayed.  
  
One day, when Hermione was going to bring foods for people that were ill and have serious injuries, she met Draco in the stairway.  
  
`Uh. hullo.` said Draco brightly, after hesitated.  
  
`Hi!` greeted Hermione brightly. `What's that in your hand?`  
  
`This?` asked Draco, opened his hand. On it lay a big rounded badge. There were shining gold bird and orange words that Hermione couldn't read in the dingy stairway. `This is our Order's badge.`  
  
`Hermione was glad to hear `our` instead of `my`. Malfoy put that badge on Hermione`s hand after she put her tray on the dusty table nearby. Hermione examined it closely in a weak candlelight, (if only she was allowed to `LUMOS!`).  
  
That badge was very pretty. That bird which Hermione saw earlier was a Phoenix, soared to the sky. His feather color shone beautifully. The background was blue and under it there were `The Order of The Phoenix` written in a sharp and smooth words.  
  
`What do you use it for?` asked Hermione curiously played the badge in her hands. Draco rolled his eyeballs.  
  
`No idea. But Dumbledore gave it with a wink and ordered us to bring it in every work. He said this Phoenix in the badge really cute .` moaned Draco, shook his head tiredly. Hermione giggled.  
  
`Feel much better?` asked Hermione anxiously. Draco walked her to the `hospital` room and Hermione had kicked away the risk of being seen by Harry and Ron.  
  
`I think so. But these meetings are tiring me even before tomorrow.`  
  
`What's the matter with tomorrow?` cut Hermione quickly. Draco realized his mistakes but shrugged nonetheless.  
  
`Well, you are going to know it tomorrow, so what's the different? Tomorrow there will be a big attack from the Order's member. We will attack a suspicious target that is suspected as the Death Eater's headquarter. Tom Riddle's house.` explained Draco coolly while Hermione felt something gag her throat.  
  
`What? Tomorrow? You will go too?` asked Hermione, his feet weak because of fear. It was still fresh in her memory, evil people behind the mask. And tomorrow everybody will attack a house full of those scary people.  
  
`Yes,` said Draco, calm. But his face paled. They stopped in front of their destination room and Draco handed the tray back to Hermione. Hermione stopped for second, watching a blond boy in front of her.  
  
`Draco, can I ask for something?` asked Hermione.  
  
`Sure,` replied Draco, a bit surprised. ` But don't expected something too great, I won't be able to do It.`  
  
`Hmmm.promise you'll be back safely.` whispered Hermione. Malfoy`s gray eyes widened in awe, but Hermione stilled her expression.  
  
`I will.`  
  
Upon hearing that answer Hermione turned.  
  
`Wait. I want something too.` Draco stopped her. Hermione turned back.  
  
`Promise you wont be too worried.` Hermione gawked at him. But she saw teasing grin on his good-looking face. And Hermione smiled.  
  
`I will.`  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron darted downstairs in the next morning when they heard shouts. They halted in the kitchen and found Lupin and Mrs. Weasley was arguing heatedly, witnessed by the Weasley`s kids, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Hermione, some other close people, and there was Dumbledore.  
  
`I am able to go.` muttered Lupin, tensely.  
  
`No, Lupin, NO! You are still ill and will only be a burden for the rest.` burst Mrs. Weasley angrily, and the atmosphere was silent in a moment. Harry saw Lupin face redden brightly. Harry didn't remember seeing Lupin that angry before and he and everybody were holding their breath.  
  
`Thanks for reminding me, Molly. But I'm sure I'm healthy now.` said Lupin, with a forced calmness. They all breathed.  
  
`But you could get hurt! And we need you more in here, and-`  
  
`Molly, that's enough.` cut Dumbledore, that were standing in silent since Harry came in. His blue eyes sparkled a faintest impatient look. `Remus shall go with us if he wish. He is needed by the team. Don't worry, I believe he could take care of himself and he is more mature then some `  
  
`Oh, Dumbledore.`Mrs. Weasley protested, pale.  
  
`Molly, dear, Remus is going with us in this attack.` Said Dumbledore in his final tone. `IF you excuse me, I have to meet the others.`  
  
After said that he was gone in seconds, leaving very tense situation behind. Mrs. Weasley was very red in the face and Lupin looked glad and everyone was staring at them, hoping something to happen again.  
  
But, Harry was already thinking about Dumbledore`s word. Att.ack? What does it mean? Then he let his gaze roamed the kitchen. Every Order Member wore similar dark blue long robes, that looked light and flexible. Even Tonks hair was dark today.  
  
`Remus, we will be waiting for you in the front hall.` growled Moody, breaking the silence. Soon after that Mrs. Weasley bid his family good night, and noises spread again. While Lupin, who wore a shabby gray robes (that looked suspiciously like blue before) smiled at Harry and they went to the corner.  
  
`Harry, as you see, I will go with the rest of others,` said Lupin lightly. Harry fell silent.  
  
`What-what does it means, that attack? Answer that seriously.` demanded Harry, suddenly angry.  
  
`Oh, I always answer you seriously. But well, Order of the Phoenix!! is going to attack Voldemort`s house today, Harry.` said Lupin, in earnest.  
  
`Re-really? And, and you too?` spattered Harry, his anger faded into worry.  
  
`Yes, I am going. It's alright Harry, we all will be back.` said Lupin, after saw Harry's expression.  
  
Harry doubted it. Lupin looked paler and thinner than before. There was an `ill-look` in him and Harry could see why Mrs. Weasley forbid Lupin to go. Harry felt an unexplained fear in his stomach. After all, this pale man in front of him was his father's one of his fathers best friend. A great man, Lupin was, he always helped Harry. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't stand it if.if Lupin.if his familiar calm figure.like, like-  
  
`See you, Harry` Lupin tapped Harry's shoulder lightly and went out from the kitchen, without looking back.  
  
That day was the longest day in Harry's life. After the wizards in dark blue robes march with blazing Phoenix badge in their chests set off, everybody lost their will to speak. They all stayed in the kitchen, with no reason at all, but for Harry it was much better here than being alone in the bedroom. He had to admit, that kitchen was not that fun.  
  
Mrs. Weasley spent most of the times cutting seasoning herbs into tiny pieces, but now and then let out high-pitched sob before covering her face with her apron. Fred and George gloomily forcing dangerous looking red-green jelly to Crookshanks mouth. Ginny mourned over her silver watch which Bill gave her, and Ron sat beside Harry, pale, very silent. And for Harry the most peculiar thing was Hermione, she didn't even glance at the thick book on her lap. Anxiously kept checking at the stilled grandfather clocks.  
  
Harry himself, didn't feel like talking. His mind wondered to where the Order headed. Riddle's House. Harry had seen it many times, in his dreams. And about that Death Eater, twice he was lucky enough to run from that jeering, laughing like maniacs crowd.  
  
He didn't have the slightest idea about today's attack. How come? When the Death Eater will see them clearly. Not to mention their number, a lot of Death Eater, powerful and dangerous. Unwontedly, Mad-Eye's story about the previous Order floated in his head. About how the Death Eater outnumbered them one to twenty, all of them picking their victims.  
  
Harry flinched. They'll catch Lupin and friends red- handed, torturing them slowly, amused. They'll use Cruciatus Curse, or.Harry tore his mind away form thoughts like that. His thought ruined by Crookshanks, who were jumping in his hind paws.  
  
`Very kangaroo like,` commented Hermione absentmindedly.  
  
* * *  
  
In the end, both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione became conscious and started yelling at the twins. Ginny helped Crookshanks with twitched lips, and the twins tried their best to look guilty. Hermione ran in panic, searched for some antidote. The kitchen was alive suddenly. Harry smiled, and he glanced at Ron, who was smiling too.  
  
`Filthy people! How dare you come back to my house! My ancient Black house. Get out! Out! ` the horrible Mrs. Black's shriek rang from the hallway.  
  
`They are back!` said Ginny happily, but everybody was already dashed outside. They didn't look too happy, these Order of the Phoenix members. They came with dark look in the face and some had heavy injuries. Harry's hopes getting smaller at their appearance, and he searched for Lupin in the grim crowds.  
  
`You-know-who is way too slimy.`  
  
`Uh-huh, you got the point, he was this near from us.`  
  
`Nott is caught again. But he gave me nasty curse.`  
  
`Dumbledore was being cornered, lucky he is Dumbledore .`  
  
`How many of us went to St. Mungo?`  
  
Pass wizards that were speaking like that sure was a hard job for Harry. It sounded bad and smelled like failure. He pushed annoyingly untouched looking Malfoy from his side and made his way to the very corner of the drawing room. Harry's face cracked to a smile.  
  
His back on him, was Dumbledore. His white long hair and magnificent robes was striking. Harry felt a surge of warm feeling swept over him as he approached Dumbledore. Suddenly Harry stopped dead. Dumbledore was frowning at a stretcher in front of him. A man laid there, frozen, his eyes closed. White as a snow, he was lifeless.  
  
`NO!` Harry shouted but no voice came from him. He heard a choked noise instead. Dumbledore turned, stared with his blue eyes at Harry.  
  
`Sssh, Harry.` hushed Dumbledore in soft voice.  
  
`Bbb-but Professor! Is he- is he-`spattered Harry, panicked.  
  
`No, Remus Lupin is alive. Only, he was worn out by this attack and fell down in our way home. We should let him rest properly. Do you mind making a cup of tea for me, Harry? My ages tiring me, I really need to take a small break.` said Dumbledore, half sighing. He was talking very fast so that Harry's brain digested it once again.  
  
`Now, Professor?` asked Harry, didn't sure about his ear.  
  
`Yes, in the kitchen, please.` said Dumbledore, stood up and magically hoisted up Lupin`s stretcher. Dumbledore did it with a simple flick of his wand but the stretcher soared in the smoothest manner. His great robes billowed as he passed the crowds, who divided automatically.  
  
Harry stood for moment, awed. But he cleared his mind away, making his way to the kitchen. Harry didn't make a cup of tea, but one pot full of it. The tea's aroma gave him a calming effect as he poured the tea leaves into the hot water. Harry had just finished when Dumbledore went in. `Are you finished? Very good, indeed,` said Dumbledore, looked slightly cheerful for the first time in this day. Harry notice his sparkling blue eyes were tired. Dumbledore sipped his tea in thoughtful silent and Harry didn't have the courage to ask about the attack.  
  
`Well.`began Dumbledore after his last gulp. `I have guessed that you wanted me to tell you what happen.`  
  
`Yes, Professor.` replied Harry, nodded.  
  
`You heard what my fellow members say? Unfortunately we didn't caught Voldemort. He slipped from our hands like a snake, yes, a snake. I, myself, was wrong in guessing about their number. They had prepare for this, and their movement was fast to protect Voldemort.`  
  
`We had a massive duel back there, Harry, hard, with curses darker than I remember. We cornered them, at last, but Voldemort was already missing. We caught some of the Death Eater, like Macnair and Goyle.`  
  
Dumbledore stopped, his eyes clouded and Harry could feel that Dumbledore`s avoid to tell him the details. Perhaps it wasn't pleasing enough, he thought fairly.  
  
`Ehrrr, Professor, why do the Death Eaters torturing people like now? I mean, I still couldn't understand, what is the fun in killing innocent Muggle and such,` said Harry, spoke of the riddles that hung over his head for times. Dumbledore`s blue eyes widened in mild surprise as he stared at Harry.  
  
`Harry, sometimes I forgot you are only sixteen,` said Dumbledore, beamed in father-look way. Harry grinned in discomfort. Yeah, he'll take that as a compliment.  
  
`I'm not sixteen yet.` said Harry in reply.  
  
`Yes, yes but you are on the next Friday, is it right? Very well then, where was I? Oh, the Death Eater. You didn't understand it, and believe me, you are better in that state. Their minds are out of control, Harry. They are Voldemort`s big supporter and they loved him more then everything. You see all of the Death Eater will sacrifice everything if he asked them to.`explained Dumbledore, his forehead gave a small thoughtful frown.  
  
`Why? Some of them already have everything,` said Harry, remembered Lucius Malfoy, who was always bathed in gold. Dumbledore smiled serenely at him.  
  
`Power, Voldemort offered them power. I know they were some of the greatest wizards these days. Clever, brave and fast, but dark. He let them released their evil side, gave them power to act as foul as they wish, as long as they obeyed Voldemort`s order. They are allowed to banish Muggle and Muggle born, the Death Eater's long-time insane obsession. In fact, Voldemort used them.`  
  
`If, you cannot understand it, that means that your heart is still true, Harry. It tells me that you are not fond of power like them,` said Dumbledore, his eyes softened. Harry stared back at Dumbledore.  
  
`Neither do you,` said Harry automatically. A strange expression showed up in Dumbledore`s face.  
  
`Do I? How do you know? The truth is I am Hogwarts Headmaster, I am the Wizengamot`s chief. I have and use my power from times to times. How do you know that I am not fond of power, like Voldemort?` forced Dumbledore, so strange, horrible and menacing right now that Harry jumped back. Harry gulped and closed his eyes.  
  
`I-I, believe so,` answered Harry, anxiously. He saw Dumbledore smiled in a moment before turned into the usual Dumbledore again, mild, kind, and wise, now looked older and tired then usual.  
  
`Nobody's flawless, Harry, nobody, except young people's heart. That is one of the reason why I'm hoping so much on Mr. Malfoy, on the Weasley`s kids, on Miss Granger, on every students in Hogwarts, especially on you,` said Dumbledore, looked straight at Harry. Harry felt that his blue gaze shot through him, exploring his heart. But it was warm and encouraging at the same time.  
  
`Now, Harry, what do you want for your birthday?` asked Dumbledore. Harry blinked at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione slipped quietly outside the packed drawing room. She accelerated her speed until tall figure in front of him stopped. His silver-blond hair reflected the candle light and his lips curved into a smile as he turned.  
  
`I fulfilled my promise,` stated Draco Malfoy with mock solemnity. Hermione scanned the boy in front of her. He was in good appearance, not a single injuries in face nor body. But his blood looked scarily drained from his face, like a white wall. He was even whiter compared to the dusty wallpaper behind him. Malfoy`s eyes stared questioningly at her, as if waiting for Hermione`s response.  
  
`Alright. But you look ill, Draco.` pointed Hermione, started to worry. Draco rolled his gray eyes.  
  
`Come on! The main idea is I come back, safe. And what about you?` asked Draco, curious. Hermione was going to lie but her mouth betrayed her.  
  
`I'm worried sick.`blurted her. Draco`s eyebrows went up in wonder for seconds before wicked grin flashed. Hermione never saw him that cute before.  
  
`Really? For me? I'm flattered.` said Draco, his hand tossed back some stray hair in his forehead automatically. Hermione frowned, angry with herself.  
  
`Not really. For the others, too.And what about today?` asked Hermione, tried to drop the subject out. Draco`s eyes darkened, and he searched for the comfiest place as if going to tell long stories. He was going to lean against the wall when he spoke.  
  
`Hard. I hate to tell you these, but the result is n-OWWW!`  
  
Draco swore out loud and jumped back as if someone invincible poked his head. Hermione was so shocked when Draco doubled up in the floor, biting his lip to muffled screams. Hermione touched his back and he yelped again. Frantic, Hermione opened Draco`s robes hastily, only to find white-red shirt inside. Suddenly it hit Hermione.  
  
`Draco, you're hurt!` cried Hermione. His shirt was not red, but it was drenched with blood. Draco shushed her and stubbornly stood up.  
  
`I know. Darn, my cursed uncle Rabastan, made quick slashing movements but I don't know that'll hurt like this,` said Draco, closing his eyes. Hermione saw beads of cold sweat in his forehead. Hermione shuddered at the sight of Draco`s shirt. He'll be in danger of losing too much blood.  
  
`Ill heals that if you want. In your room or mine?` asked Hermione, very fast. Draco stopped gritting his teeth and shook his head slowly.  
  
`Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hermione Granger, fine young lady usually didn't say such thing to a man.` teased Draco, grinning from ear-to- ear. Took times for Hermione to realize of what the hell Draco was talking about before she caught the meaning. Hermione blushed beside the laughing Draco.  
  
to be continued.  
  
Wooohooo, guys, my second chapter!!! Hey, please review, okay! Tell me everything good or bad about this story. Perhaps my Grammar (wink innocently) everything. I know this looked complicated, cause I've been through lots these days and poured it all in my story but just read it, okay. Hope you enjoy it, THANKS!!! 


End file.
